Placebo Effect
by Lucifer Rosemaunt
Summary: Cam/Daniel slash. Ark of Truth movie, scene that I decided needed to be shared. Crack-ish not full blown .


Fandom: Stargate SG-1  
Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own *insert fandom name from above*... All I own is an overactive imagination.  
Summary: Ark of Truth movie, scene that I decided needed to be shared. Crack-ish (not full blown).  
Warning(s): slash  
Pairing(s): Cam/Daniel  
Word Count: 1,006

A/N: Day 22 of "22 new fandoms in 22 days." Calendar link up in my profile. I don't know how, but I did it. I actually did it. :D This is the 22nd and final new fandom.  
Story note: They're flirts and they're interested in each other. Problem with that? Then, don't read if you do.

It's only crack because I didn't take it seriously when I wrote it. Ben Browder (uh, I mean Cam) simply needs to be slashed.

o.o.o.o

Placebo Effect  
By: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o.o

Daniel walked into the infirmary slowly. He knew he shouldn't be so hesitant just to visit, but since Vala was distracted with Tomin's departure and the other priors had been sent home to deal with what they'd done with their lives, he knew it was finally time to visit Cam – and it _was_ Cam in his head, even though he always called him Mitchell.

He'd claimed to be busy, but it really was a reluctance to have to go to the infirmary when he knew that Sam was probably there. Daniel could almost swear that he and Cam did flirt with each other constantly; well, it wasn't always outright flirting, but it was there. He wasn't that dense. However, every time they went on a mission, it was always _Sam_ and Mitchell. It was beginning to grate on his nerves. He knew they were the best of friends and had known each other longer than he'd known Cam. He just couldn't believe her completely when she said that there was nothing between them. How could there not be?

"Hey," Daniel said, a little relieved just to see that Cam was alright. He noted the brown paper bag on the bed and grin on his face. "Sam?" He asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah," Cam held up the bag as an offering, but Daniel simply shook his head, "She knows how to help a person get well."

"Macaroons?" Daniel asked.

Putting the bag down near his lap towards Daniel, Cam took a second to think about his response. "Yeah," he said slowly, "How'd you guess?"

Daniel just shrugged, trying to make it look nonchalant.

There was no way that he could tell Cam that he knew almost everything he'd ever revealed about himself or that he had a deal with Sam, so that she fed him information on whatever he did. He definitely couldn't reveal that he studied Cameron Mitchell like one of the artifacts they found on distant planets with just as much if not more interest.

So far, he'd still been unable to understand everything about him. He hadn't been able to understand much actually. If he couldn't tell if Cam was being overly friendly, intentionally flirtatious, or simply joking, then he definitely had reason to study him more. It was a little frustrating, but it was to be expected.

At least, it had all started out as a need to understand him. Who would have thought that anyone would have been able to bring together SG-1 again? Daniel had quit it completely. He'd been about to move on, so how had Cam done the impossible? Sure, there was the fact that the man was stubborn as all hell; he also didn't try to lead the group as a conventional leader. Though sometimes he did try too hard, but it wasn't as annoying as Daniel would have first thought.

He didn't know what it was about him that caught his attention. Maybe it was because of that curiosity; maybe it was because Cam looked good in uniform and a job where Daniel got to see that every day was a good job.

"I was surprised that she remembered," Cam said pointedly, not having to add the unstated part that said he still didn't know how Daniel had remembered.

Daniel chose to ignore that, looking around the room. He shrugged and offered as though it was an explanation, "She's a great friend."

"Yeah," Cam's lips pursed for a moment in thought. Sam had told him to stop postponing the inevitable with Daniel. He didn't quite see it the same way though since Vala and Daniel had a thing. However, he decided to try regardless; he could always blame it on pain meds if it didn't pan out. "She came with macaroons and a kiss."

At the word kiss, Daniel had to look at him. "A kiss?"

Cam smirked seeing his reaction. "Uh-huh. Can you top that?"

Daniel frowned at being caught unawares with that little fact. He scoffed, and fixing his glasses he asked rhetorically, "For the only one in the team who managed to get stuck in the infirmary?"

"Hey," Cam immediately defended himself at the jab, "I had to fight the IOA."

Laughing, the doctor pointed out, "I had to fight an ascended being. You don't see me complaining."

"Mine was replicator enhanced." He pointed to the cuts and bruises on his face.

Daniel had seen it; it wasn't a bad look for Cam. Ignoring that wayward thought, he retorted, "They first tortured me with the threat of conversion."

"I was almost blown up."

"Fine." Daniel shrugged. Replicators and explosion would, for the moment, trump ascended being, especially since they'd had help.

"So, what did you bring to offer me," Cam asked with a smirk, settling himself into the bed a little more comfortably.

Rolling his eyes, Daniel asked, "A handshake?"

Cam held up his hands and shrugged. "Painful."

"A pat on the shoulder."

This time Cam really winced. "No."

"I'm out of options then. How about the fact that I've effectively saved this galaxy from the threat of the Ori?"

Cam sighed dramatically. "I guess that'll be good enough, even though a kiss," he grinned, "would help the pain go away. Maybe you could call Sam back here."

Now that was playing dirty. Frowning, Daniel asked, "Where did Sam kiss you?"

"Where else?"

"The cheek" was Daniel's immediate response.

"The cheek hurts." Cam smiled and pointed to his lips.

Daniel shook his head. He was being wheedled into a kiss he rather wanted to give anyway. He wondered just how much meds Cam was on that he was offering. However, he decided that maybe all their flirting was finally coming to fruition.

Quickly, he pecked Cam on the lips just in case, the other man had really been joking.

"See," Cam said with a smug grin, "I feel better already."

Daniel could only sigh, "You know it's just a placebo."

"Shut up and help me get better faster," Cam ordered.

o.o.o.o

End ficlet

A/N: Don't forget to R/R (Read and Review)!  
Story Note: This actually amused me.


End file.
